Nijizuishou
by Kirai-ichi
Summary: What if you grew up in one life but it was all ripped from you in just a few hours. For this young girl, she knows how it feels. It not know someone one minute but then find out something really heart-shattering the next minute. RR


CHAPTER 1  
  
Disclaimer: WAHHH I don't own any Inuyasha characters. But I do own Taki, Mironu, and Aike. So please, do not use them without my consent. Thank you. ^^  
  
What if you grew up in one life but it was all ripped from you in just a few hours. For this young girl, she knows how it feels. It not know someone one minute but then find out something really heart-shattering the next minute. Take a walk in her shoes and see if you could understand how she feels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Itai..." Whined a small girl as she fell from a branch onto the ground. Rubbing her butt, she slowly stood up and sighed. Today was the day she would always hate. Her eyes grew hard as she remember what had happened this day a year ago.  
  
~~ Flashback~~  
  
"Daddy?" She ran through the fields she normally played with her father in. Her red Kimono flowing behind her, and soon she stopped out of breath. Falling her to her knees she was panting really hard. "Daddy?!" She called out once more looking around now with tears in her eyes. She didn't see her father anywhere, and she fell to the ground whimpering.  
  
She heard a maid calling for her, but she made no movement to move. As she walked up, the small girl heard her name be called.  
  
"Ms. Aike... Are you ok?" She kneeled down next to her and helped her sit up. Noticing her tears she sighed and brought her into a hug. "This is about your father right? Well... he had to leave, he went on a long trip... and I don't know when he will be back. But don't worry young Aike... you'll see him again someday" She rocked her but then an ear piercing scream came from Aikes mothers room.  
  
Aike shot up and ran with her inhuman speed to her mothers room, only to find her mother Kagome laying on the ground in her own blood. Eyes were wide in fear and she put her hands to her face. "N... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed and ran out of the room, and out of the house, never to be seen again by anyone's eyes.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
Aike fell to her knees shuddering whimpering. Her ears twitched when a ruffle in the bushes where heard. She shut up and crouched down, sneaking towards the sound she pounced on the thing or things.  
  
Sango and Miroku's head shot up when they heard their children scream. They rushed towards them but saw someone they never thought they would see again. Sango's eyes were wide when she saw Aike.  
  
"Aike... your alive." Sango smiled lightly.  
  
Her attention snapped to Sango when she said her name. She looked up at the older women confused but then her eyes widened remembering she used to come play with these ladies children. Her bangs fell over her eyes, "Gomen... I didn't mean... to worry you all. But, I had.... to... run..." she began to sob and tried to wipe them away but Sango came up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Shhh... There is nothing to be sorry about, how about you stay with us for a while. Until we get everything straightened out, and then we will decide what to do from there. How about that?" Miroku was looking over his two children as Sango comforted Aike, who really needed it right then too.  
  
As the night rolled on, Aike got used to Sango's and Miroku's house very quickly. She was soon a hyper child again. Something she hadn't been in at least a year. She chased Taki and Mironu around the hut laughing. Taki was a 3-year-old girl who had brown hair like Sango and violet eyes like Miroku. Mironu looked almost exactly like Miroku, his hair even back in a ponytail.  
  
Sango smiled as she watched the kids play. "Alright, it's time for bed young ones." She stood up picking up all three of them and walked to the kid's room putting them down. "Now, I'll let you decide where u sleep in his room, but no horse playing. Its your bedtime now." Sango kissed each of their foreheads before walking out and into hers and Miroku's room. "That was fun." She joked as she was crawling in bed and into the warmth of her loveable Miroku. Soon everyone was asleep and comfortable.  
  
Next morning...  
  
"TAKI! THAT'S MINE!" yelled Aike as she was holding an empty bowl.  
  
"Too late! I won! I was faster than you!" Taki smirked but then gave Aike the egg, which Aike jumped up and down smiling then ate it. Causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Mou... Mou... Everyone is loud." Sango looked up to see Inuyasha. Her eyes went wide and she tilted her head.  
  
"... You're alive? I thought u died... not trying to get on your bad side or anything, but Kagome said that you died 3 months after ya'll moved into that house." She muttered low and glanced at Aike. She seemed not to care. Like she had never seen him before. She blinked and was totally confused.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and sat down at the edge of the table. But something caught his eye. It was a small girl about 5, she had ears like him, but they had brown tips, her eyes where a mist color almost like Kagome's, her hair flowed down her back like Kagome, she was the perfect image of Kagome without the ears, fangs, and claws. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he stared at the small girl.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she stopped eating, and glanced at Inuyasha. "You got a problem... I would like to know why you are starring at me nonstop." She sounded very annoyed. That hit his anger right there and he growled.  
  
"That's enough!" Sango said that made both semi-youkai shut up and look at her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Aike... Who is your father?" She asked as she felt something different vibrate off the small girl for a minute.  
  
Her bangs fell over her eyes, "I never really had one. But mommy said that father had ran away leaving her to care for me all alone. She said it hurt not having him there. But... after that, she met some wolf. They mated but... I never had any siblings, he became my father and taught me the things I know, but he ran... Just like my really father! MY STUPID REAL FATHER LEFT MY MOTHER TO DIE! SHE IS DEAD! I SAW THE BLOOD! OKAA-SAN IS DEAD! IS BEEN A STUPID WHOLE YEAR! AND I STILL HEAR HER SCREAMS!! I WANT THIS TO END!" She held her head in her hands sobbing shacking. When Taki put a hand on her shoulder, she shoved it off and stood up running out of the hut.  
  
"AIKE!" everyone yelled. Inuyasha sat there dumbstruck. Kagome was dead. HIS Kagome was dead. He began to shack but then it hit him. He had left Kagome when they moved in there; he had to do something before he could live in peace with her. He never thought that their one night would turn into something that would end up being hurt in the end. His ears drooped as he went over what "his" daughter had told them. "Sango... When did Kagome die? Or how at least?" his voice was shaky.  
  
"I really don't know much about it myself Inuyasha. The people have sealed off any one from entering the place for at least a year now. I think they think it is haunted, and Aike has been alone every since that has happened. No one has been able to find her, but she happened to find us. I didn't think it would turn out like this at all. I'm really sorry Inuyasha, but I need to get her..." she was about to stand when Inuyasha stood and looked out the door, "Iie. I'll go; she is my child after all. She needs to know." She nodded and watched Inuyasha take off out the door, sighing she felt useless and closed her eyes hoping both of the would be safe.  
  
As Aike ran through the woods; she had nothing on her mind other than to end her misery right then and there. She let her feet take her where she wanted to go, but then other footsteps caught her attention and she stopped in a clearing looking around. Tears still running down her face, she tried hard to wipe them but they kept coming. Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows and looked at his crying daughter. His heart was heavy with guilt and he looked down.  
  
"Aike?"  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone! I'm alone! Why can't you people leave me be!" she screamed at him while trying to stand up but then found he has broken her ankle while running and had just made it worse. He saw the color of it and rushed over to her. He reached out to touch her leg but he felt claws dig into his skin. She hissed at him and bared her fangs. "Leave ME ALONE!" She snarled and her eyes narrowed.  
  
Now it was his turn to snarl, which made Aike cower back whimpering putting pressure on her injured leg. He picked her up and looked around sniffling. Catching water's scent he took off towards it not hurting Aike more than she needed to be. His own daughter, he held her in his hands. And yet he knew nothing about her; he felt tears well up in his eyes as he raced towards the water and to his daughter's health.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aike: I ant THAT weak! Come on!  
  
Taki: ... ooh... I can't wait! I want to read next thing *goes through script but gets hit down. Cries to mommy*  
  
Aike: .... She is the baby. *She muttered to herself and sat down waiting for the movie to begin*  
  
Thank you for reading this, please tell me what you all think. 


End file.
